


News

by samskeyti



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On confirmation of certain events. Tanner & Q. Vague spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

The look he has, like he’s been instantly hollowed out, not from the face, but inside the breadth of his torso. He’s still, breath vanished and he looks as if he might sway, Q sees his body stutter into the movement before he stops himself, eyes flinched shut, a tense-hold-tense at the edges of his mouth, a twitch that’s involuntary, so desperate and useless like a hand flung out way too deep into the act of drowning. All gesture and no cover for this, the first time that Q’s ever seen. Tanner is adrift and nothing, _nothing_ can be done.


End file.
